


Guardianship

by Nitrobot



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Satsuki no longer needing his protection, Ira becomes shield to the second most important lady in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardianship

**Author's Note:**

> Second place fic giveaway prize; tumblr refused to let me formally submit it, so I said fuck it and threw it up here in exasperation.

The first challenge was finding pajamas that didn't rip in half as soon as Ira tried to force himself into them. Eventually they had to resort to old bedsheets dutifully sewn together by Mako's mother. They had the feel of a thousand good night rests creased into the fabric, so he didn't mind having to wear them.

The second challenge was one they both knew would either make or break them; changing Mako's bunk bed into one big enough for both of them. Ryuko had moved away to be with Satsuki in her academy mansion, which left the top bunk vacant and, when Ira tested his weight on it, soon reduced to broken splinters. Mako was more concerned about any of them stabbing his rear than the mess of wood itself, and seemed more than confident that they could share her bed until a replacement was scavenged.

Ira couldn't sleep well knowing one wrong move left or right would either have him crushing Mako or throwing them both onto the floor. So he lay in silence, awake and peaceful as her hair tickled his face, doing what he did best; guarding. The evening freeze blew in from the open window, but he wasn't concerned about it. Getting up to close the window would mean abandoning Mako, and he'd rather shiver with her warmth slowly ebbing through his chest than leave her to the mercy of her blankets. 

He'd seen Mako asleep before during club meetings, only for a few seconds before he'd wrench her back into the waking realm, but it was far different having her cradled against him. She didn't snore so much as hum, almost like a lullaby. This was the underachiever at peace, in total contentment. Ira almost felt privileged to be so close to her. 

"Gama-senpai..."

The murmur came from somewhere against his arm, distorted by sleep. Mako was the type to talk while she slumbered, muttered dreams and drowsy thoughts drooling out of her. Ira didn't often pay heed to it, but this was the first time she'd mentioned him. Before he could consider how asleep she really was, Mako twisted around in his arms and stubbornly nestled her face into his chest while her legs tangled themselves around him. Even through his patchwork pajamas he felt heat radiating from her, his skin prickling with surprise and... other parts bringing themselves to attention. 

"Too cold..." Mako said against the mountain of his pecs, still squeezing tighter around him. Gama prayed she didn't end up shuffling downwards or, god forbid, wake up with a very certain something almost jabbing into her thighs. 

To his relief she seemed to settle as he pulled her blanket around and cleared her forehead of stray fluffs of hair. The humming snores would return, and he'd be safe to watch over again.

Or so he thought, before one last mumble made it past the cushion of his muscles. "Marry me, Gama-senpai?"

Ira smiled, pressing the crease of his lips to her forehead. Maybe some day.


End file.
